The kiss under the Moonlight
by Otoka Takahashi
Summary: my first songfic DanXAlice


_this is my second fanfic, this story takes place after the Bakugan returns to vestroia all the brawlers are partying at maruchos' mansion to celebrate the saving of vestroia and earth plus the bakugan are also here enjoy!! please review!_

**Maruchos' mansion**

**ball room**

**7:30pm**

**with the boys**

"so Dan when are going to tell her how you feel?" asked Shun, Dans' childhood friend, knowing Dan has a crush on a certain red headed girl

"yeah, Dan when are you going to tell her?" ask Marucho

"i'm planning on tell today at the party when the moments just right" answered Dan while blushing a light shade of red

"good plan, now come on the party is just starting" said Marucho

"okay" said both Shun & Dan as they headed to the mansion

**with the girls**

"Alice! is it true" ask an over excited Julie

"what's true Julie?" ask a confused Alice

"you know about the rumor you having a crush on D-" Julie said until interrupted by a certain blue haired girl,while Alice was blushing deep red knowing what Julie meant

"Julie!!, didn't I told you not to tell her!" Runo angrily yelled at the curiously excited Julie

"I just wanted to if it's true" whined Julie

"oh well,but do it again an you're dead meet!!, so Alice is it true anyway that you're _in love with Dan?" _aske Runo

"um...well...yes" replied Alice blushing a deeper shade of red

"so tell him already" said runo

"um..actually I was planning to tell him later tonight" said Alice while blushing

"great i'll hel-" said Julie until again cut by runo

"no Julie!, Alice can this by herself, right Alice" said Runo as the darkus battler nodded "see "

"ok so lets just go to the party already" said Runo

**At the party**

**8:30 pm**

"okay two randomly selected teens are going to sing a duet, who'll it will be" said the DJ has two head lights randomly shining toward the crowd

"and two people will be...! the red head and brunette over there" said the DJ will the lights shone on Alice and Dan

"and their song is 'I can't help falling in love with'! " said the DJ as he turn on the music

"um.. maybe not today" said Alice & Dan

"come on it's just one song" said Runo

"I know let the crowd decide" exclaimed Julie as the crowd immediately run wild with cheering

"thanks Julie" said Alice and Dan sarcastically as they wen't on stage

Alice: **wise men say**

** only fools rush in **

** but i can't helpfalling in love with**

** you**

**shall i say**

** would it be a sin**

** if i can't help falling in love with you**

Dan: ** l****ike**** a river**

**flows to the sea **

**so it goes,**

**somethings are meant to be**

Alice: **somethings are meant to be**

Both: ** take my hand**

** take my whole life too**

**for i can't help help falling in love with you**

Alice: **w****ise men say**

**only fools rush in**

** but i**

** i can't, i can't help**

**falling in love with**

Dan: **like a river**

** flows to the sea **

**so it goes**

**somethings are meant to be**

Alice:** somethings are meant to be**

Both: ** take my hand**

** take my whole life too**

** for i can't help falling in love with you**

Both: ** take my hand**

**take my whole life too**

** for i can't help falling in love with you**

** for i can't help falling in love**

** falling in love with you**

"lets give a round of applause to these couple woohoo!!"said the DJ as the crowd went wildier than before while Dan & Alice were blushing whe the DJ said couple

"you guys were great "said Marucho

"yeah, that was the best song I heard all night" complimented Julie

" um Julie that the _first _song we heard tonight" corrected Runo

"i knew that" said Julie

" sure you do, anyway Dan i never thought you could sing" Runo somewhat commented Dan

"yeah Dan you never told us!" agreed Marucho

"well you never ask" replied Dan

"and here I thought you might sing like a tongue-deaf walrus" half-insulted and half-complimented Shun

" SHUT UP!, anyway i'll see you guys later I need to talk to Alice first" Dan said as he took hold of Alice's hand and took off runnning with her in the moonlight

**Outside in the garden**

He took her outside in the garden where a fountain is located under the sky, the stars shone brightly and the golden moon shone as well. To Dan this is the perfect scenery and moment to confess his undying, unwavering love to her, unknown to him Alice is also thinking the same thing.

'alright Dan this is you chance go for it, it's now or never!' Dan encouraged himself

' come on Alice go for it this is it' Alice thought similarly

"Dan""Alice" spoke together the young couple as they gaze shyly to the other's face

"you go first" said Alice blushing lightly

"no, it's okay you go first" insisted Dan also blushing but with a daker shade of pink

"well, alright" began Alice ready to confess to Dan "the truth is I.. I ..I l... lo.. love you Dan" stuttered Alice blushingly now gazing deeply into his eyes

Dan felt shock and happy in the same time after he gathered enough courage as he return the gaze into her eyes' and then said "and I love you alice" said Dan shyly but confidently

Now it's Alices' turn to be shock but recovered quickly.

As they gaze more deeply into each others loving eyes their faces got closer and closer until finally their lips met, closing their eyes', kissing under the moon's silver light and the stars golden-blue light , and as they kiss Dan put his hands around Alices' waist while she put her hands around his neck to deepened the kiss more, minutes later they part for air.

"so Alice, you want to go out sometimes" ask Dan while blushing from the kiss

"i would love too Dan" answered Alice

"great!, how about tomorrow, lets go to the movies" Dan suggested happily by her answer

"okay,see you there" said Alice as they walk away to find the others

**Meanwhile**

but unknown to them they were watching the whole thing from the bushes

"aw!, how cute" Julie exclaimed at the newly couple

"yup" agreed Marucho

"about time they confessed " said Runo "if they didn't do it any sooner I would've locked them in marucho's closet until they confess" somewhat threatend Runo

"YEAH" agreed Julie "and I would've handcuff them together throw away the key leave them together in an uncharted island for 60 years leaving them with only the clothes on their backs and if they still didn't confess I might as well say it to the whole **UNIVERSE**" overly exaggerated the silver haired girl.

"hey Julie, isn't that a bit harsh" said Runo

"well you would have done it too Runo" retorted Julie "plus you'll probably leave them with crcodiles all over the uncharted island,isn't that right?" added Julie unknowingly add oil to the spark of fire

"WHAT WAS THAT GILRLY" said an angered Runo "YOU WANT A CATFIGHT NOW SISTER" talked back an equally angered Julie

"cool down you guys, come on lets go" marucho said in an attempt to calm the fight as he headed towards back inside the mansion with the bickering girl

**The End**

**takahashi: **i know some of you are thinking 'this seems familiar' or 'i read this before' and so on i would like you, the reader to know that i have changed the title and improve the story a little bit hoping it would be alot more romantic before plus adding a little comedy at the end and I would like to apologized to some of the readers now about my other bakuagn story because I hit a case of writers block and my latest chapter got erased so i'm currently working on how the chapter goes again and improve so I apologized again

**PLease Review!!**


End file.
